Hisai Uzumaki
Hisai Uzumaki (b. March 10, 2014) is an Academy student from Konohagakure. He is the son of Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, and Nami Uzumaki. Hisai is a member of the Uzumaki clan. 'History' Early Years After graduating from the Academy and becoming a genin, Hisai is assigned to Team Kotetsu with Mamoru Uchiha and Izumi Kamizuki. Chūnin Exams Hisai enters in the Chūnin Exams with his team-mates. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Having successfully avoided falling into the ink, Hisai and his team progress to the second round where the teams compete for flags. They are ultimately successful in acquiring other flags as well as protecting their own. In the third round, Hisai was able to defeat Shinki and later on he sat beside Mamoru as they watched Boruto fight against Shikadai Nara and was very disappointed when Boruto was disqualified for cheating. Soon afterwards, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attack. Hisai and Mamoru help evacuate children from the area. 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja As a member of the Uzumaki clan, Hisai is blessed with an especially strong life-force, granting him tremendous stamina and vitality plus an extremely long potential lifespan. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Hisai is proficient in three nature transformations; wind, earth and lightning. He has also inherited his grandfather's kekkei genkai, the Magnet Release. Similar to Rasa, he utilises this ability to manipulate quantities of Gold Dust, being capable of summoning vast amounts of these particles as necessary seemingly from the immediate vicinity around him, over relatively short spans of time. When used offensively, Hisai tends to form dense, fast-moving surges that can range in size from narrow streams to colossal waves, intended to injure a target by violently crashing the compacted material into them. However, when used defensively, he instead creates thick barricades of the dust that are durable enough to block large blockades of sand. He is also able to use the Third Eye technique. Space-Time Ninjutsu: From his mother, Hisai learned how to use his late grandfather's signature technique, the Flying Thunder God Technique. It is a space–time technique applied through the use of special seals, which essentially allows him to teleport to any location with untraceable movements. By strategically marking a large number of locations throughout the area, Hisai can quickly increase the number of locations he can teleport to, giving him the ability to wipe out an entire platoon in the blink of an eye through using several marked kunai. Hisai is also capable of simultaneously transporting multiple people to different markings without accompanying them. 'Other Skills' Shurikenjutsu: Hisai has very advanced proficiency with kunai as both projectiles and melee tools with either hand. Similar to his grandfather, his main weapon employed is uniquely shaped kunai, which due to their particular form are more suitable for close-range combat than standard kunai, able to launch powerful strikes with it. Tactics-wise, he will regularly use these kunai in unison with his space-time ninjutsu by marking them with his seal. Doing this, Hisai can activate his technique through said kunai as a medium, even allowing him to remotely activate it from any distance. Hisai will stock up on a large supply of marked-kunai, where in a single sweep he can not only accurately hit multiply targets, but also greatly expand the choices and radius of his teleportation points. Category:Shinobis Category:Violet Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Uzumaki clan Category:Magnet Release users Category:Nobility Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Earth Release users Category:Wind Release users 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Hisai bears a striking resemblance to his late paternal grandfather, Minato, having fair skin and spiky hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. The only difference between them being that Hisai has inherited the Uzumaki clan's traditional red hair and his mother's violet eyes. He also wears his hair in a small ponytail. After becoming a full-fledged shinobi, Hisai wore a beige tracksuit with three red stripes on the sleeves and the Uzumaki clan crest on the back, mesh under-armour, a pair of beige pants, a black forehead protector and sandals. He also wears a brown belt and now has a smaller sand gourd which is strapped to his left side. 'Personality' Taking after his grandfather, Hisai is collected and highly perceptive. During difficult events, he remains composed, assessing the situation and devising appropriate plans of action. Similar to his father, Hisai is extremely protective of his allies and innocent people, and also deeply understands those who have suffered from loneliness and hatred in the past by the look in their eyes. 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Flying Thunder God Technique Kunai: 'Transportations' 'Notes' *"Hisai" means "long-lasting love" (久愛) and "Uzumaki" means "whirlpool" (うずまき). Category:Shinobis Category:Violet Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Uzumaki clan Category:Magnet Release users Category:Nobility Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Earth Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Lightning Release users